thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Victor
Victor is a Cuban narrow gauge tank engine who works at the Sodor Steamworks with his assistant, Kevin. Personality Victor is a narrow gauge engine who keeps the Sodor Steamworks operating. He is a busy engine with a winning sense of humour and a heart of gold. He is highly respected among all of the Sodor engines for helping to sort their repairs and see to their needs. He is very friendly, can often put a smile on an engine's smokebox, and will often help guide an engine where he feels it may be to their benefit. Victor also has a firm manner when something needs to be sorted and stands no nonsense from naughty steam engines or lurking diesel engines. He takes his work very seriously and takes great pride in helping to maintain the service of the Steamworks. In his time, Victor has helped restore, repair, and repaint many of Sodor's locomotives and he keeps the Steamworks a welcoming, bustling, hospitable environment. He keeps a keen, watchful eye over Kevin the crane, who assists him in the works' operations. Kevin's clumsiness and antics may cause Victor bother and disturbance, but Victor is fond of Kevin and glad to have him as part of the team. Due to coming from a warm country, he has a deep hatred of snow, but he was able to overcome this when Kevin was in danger. Technical Details Basis Victor is based on Minaz No. 1173, an 0-4-0ST+PT locomotive built by Baldwin Locomotive Works that worked at the Carlos Manuel de Céspedes Sugar Mill in Cuba. The engine carried water in its saddle tank and oil in its side tanks. It was in poor condition and withdrawn after 1993. 1173 was rescued from Céspedes on 3 August 2012. From there it was transferred to the Patria Sugar Mill Museum where it was repainted and put on display with other engines rescued from Céspedes and other sugar mills. As the Sodor Steamworks is based on high profile locomotive works (such as Crewe, Doncaster and Darlington), Victor is also based on the narrow gauge locomotives that lived there, delivering parts to different departments. So, while Victor's prototype is standard gauge, he, like the high profile works locos, is narrow gauge. B1DD097D-9941-45A4-82E4-C5D2AF81318F.jpeg|Victor’s basis Livery Originally, Victor was painted in bright yellow with green lining and was numbered "1173" when he first arrived on Sodor. When he learned to speak English, his first word was "red", so he was currently repainted dark red with yellow lining, and black and yellow hazard stripes on his front bufferbeam; the black and yellow hazard stripes on the rear of his cab are above his rear bufferbeam. The sides of his cab have the Sodor Steamworks logo painted on them. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Series 22' - What Rebecca Does, An Engine of Many Colours *'Series 23' - Gordon Gets the Giggles, Steam Team to the Rescue and Diesel Glows Away (stock footage cameo) Trivia *Victor is, presently, the only narrow gauge engine owned by the North Western Railway and the only one to be seen using a snowplough. *Victor is the first engine to speak a language other than English. Other engines who also speak different languages include Millie, Daisy, Axel, Etienne and Carlos. He's also the first Spanish-speaking engine. *In his original yellow livery, Victor has the same number (1173) as his basis. *In the nineteenth season, Victor gained a tail lamp. *Victor is the first narrow gauge engine to appear in the CGI series. *Victor is a narrow gauge engine, but his basis is a standard gauge engine. This was done to make it easier for him to go around tight turns and through small spaces when he is at the Steamworks. Category:Characters